0102 Those Capable
Those Capable is the second episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis Kogami remains hospitalized as he recovers from the Dominator-enforced paralysis, while Tsunemori begins another work day. Masaoka teams up with Tsunemori to take out a threat at a shopping mall and upon their return, Tsunemori shares a meal and some revealing conversation with Kagari. Later, she visits Kogami, who reinforces her belief she made the right call during the hostage situation which leads to her turning in her report with no regrets. Trivia *According to Tsunemori's alarm clock, the beginning of this episode takes place on WednesdayProduction error: since we know that December 31st 2016 is a Saturday, we can presume that the right date is Saturday, November 5th 2112, 5th of November 2112 (the day after the previous episode). *Tsunemori has to meet up with her friends (Yuki Funahara and Kaori Minase) at Akebonobashi Station. *The name of Karanomori's lab is "Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory". *Yamane ‒ the person Tsunemori and Masaoka want to take out at the shopping mall (Iko Gryce Hill in the Adachi ward) ‒ clouded his Hue after his girlfriend dumped him because the Sibyl System said that she matches with someone else more and he started to think of ways to take revenge.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *Yamane's Crime Coefficient is 126.3 (when Masaoka reads it). *At the end of the episode, in Division 1's office, we can see that Kogami has 7 cartons of Spinel cigarettes under his desk and 4 paquets next to him. Quotes *"That which needs to be done is carried out by those capable of doing it. Such is the grace bestowed upon mankind by Sibyl."— Yuki Funahara to Akane Tsunemori *"While I do have a physician's license, can you believe that's all it took for the government to delegate employee health care to the Analysis Lab? Sure, I may be a latent criminal too, but that doesn't mean they can just slave drive me as much as they want, right? ... Let's see. Akane, was it?... If you're an Inspector, that puts you on the fast track at the Bureau, right? Hurry up and become a high-ranking official so you can reform the system. You can start by splashing out a swimming pool and bar lounge at the CID. I'm counting on you!"— Shion Karanomori to Akane Tsunemori *"So you really can identify latent criminals?"— Akane Tsunemori to Tomomi Masaoka **"With experience, you'll intuitively know at first glance when someone's up to no good. Committing crimes, or cracking down on them... Either way, they're talents that deal with criminal behaviour. That's why my Crime Coefficient is so high... Thanks to that, I'm now treated like a hunting dog who gets all the dirty work."— Tomomi Masaoka's reply **"In the end... I was pretty useless in there, wasn't I?"— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"No, you were quite helpful. Enforcers can't walk around outside without an accompanying Inspector. ... We talked about this, right?... After you bring Enforcers to the site, all you need to do is keep an eye on them to make sure they don't slack off, that's all you need to do."— Tomomi Masaoka's reply **"In other words, you're telling me not to do anything, right?"— Akane Tsunemori's reply *"I was the only one who got an A ranking for the Public Safety Bureau. There were more than 500 students and I was the only one. So I thought that there must have been something that only I could do at the Bureau. If I went there, I thought I could find my purpose in life... I thought I'd be able to find out why I was born here and now."— Akane Tsunemori to Shusei Kagari *"I've been an Enforcer for a long time. The hunting dogs' behaviour of following orders to take down prey with neither hestation nor doubt is ingrained in my hands. I just followed that gun's orders, and shoot many latent criminals. It was for the good of society, I told myself. It was easier to just accept that logic without question, and past a certain point I didn't even think about it anymore. I didn't even think to look back at myself and what I was doing. I was a fool. Being a detective isn't about bringing people down. It's supposed to be about protecting people. ... You decided what was right on your own. You were able to put justice before your duty. With a boss like you, I might be able to work as a detective, not just a dog... ... You also don't see many Inspectors who'd bow to an Enforcer..."— Shinya Kogami to Akane Tsunemori **"If you had time to think about it with a level head, you would've tried not to shoot her, right?"— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"I don't know. I didn't hesitate at the time. I thought I'd die if I hesitated. I thought, "I don't want to die in a place like this. I cannot die here, no matter what!" That one thought consumed me. I have unfinished business to take care of. There's something I have to settle no matter what!"— Shinya Kogami's reply *"So, you're saying that you made the right decision at the time? Is that your conclusion, Inspector Tsunemori?"— Nobuchika Ginoza to Akane Tsunemori **"Yes. Her Crime Coefficient was only temporarily elevated. In fact, the therapy she's receiving after being taken into custody is going well, and her Psycho-Pass is recovering."— Akane Tsunemori's reply **"Kogami, is there anything you want to say?"— Nobuchika Ginoza to Shinya Kogami **"No. Inspector Tsunemori fulfilled her duty. That is all."— Shinya Kogami's reply Gallery Wakeupakane.jpg|Candy wakes Tsunemori up (at the beginning of the episode). Changeofclothing.jpg|Tsunemori "puts on" her work clothes. PP0102_04.png|Tsunemori (in Karanomori's lab) regrets her shot on Kogami. Shuusei playing his game.jpg|Kagari is playing his game and Kunizuka is listening to music, while Tsunemori has some technical problem. PP0102_05.png|Masaoka in the projection of Komissa reading Yamane's Crime Coefficient. PP0102_06.png|Masaoka and Tsunemori talks about her usefulness in the field (in front of the Division's paddy wagon). PP0102_07.png|Masaoka escorts the prisoner. Kagari1.jpg|Kagari has a talk with Tsunemori, while she is having her dinner. PP0102_08.png|Ginoza is reading Tsunemori's report. PPchika0102.png|Chika Shimazu is recovering. PPKo0102.png|Shinya Kogami at work. PPTsu0102.png|Tsunemori, at work. References Category:Episodes